Field of the Invention and Prior Art
This invention relates to a simulator for reproducing and predicting, by the use of a water flow model, the change in flow which a fluid actually shows in a field of flow entailing a combustion or reaction.
Heretofore, visualization of a flow has been performed more often than not with respect to the flow of water. The main reason for the adoption of water as the medium for visualization is that the flow speed of water necessary for retaining similarity of flow is only about 1/15 of that of air and the hydrodynamic power of water flow acting upon a given object is as much as about 800 times that of air flow. The water flow model is convenient for reproducing the flow of a fluid devoid of compressibility in a visualized state and performing qualitative observation and rough quantitative measurement as to the presence or absence of occurrence of convolution and the growth or extinction of convolution. Because of the lack of compressibility, however, it is not convenient for producing a field of flow involving change in flow due to expansion or compression of a fluid such as the field of flow entailing a combustion or reaction. Since no other suitable fluid test model has been available, it has been customary to date to infer the condition of the field of a flow entailing a combustion or reaction from the qualitative data or semi-quantitative data obtained by the use of a water flow model. The only simulator heretofore available for the observation of the field of a flow entailing a combustion or reaction has resorted to an operating principle of low order which does not admit of any change in the flow of fluid due to expansion or compression.